Cuaderno de química
by die n go to the left
Summary: Sasuke empezara la universidad, ya es mayor de edad y se ha preparado desde que estaba en la escuela para ser un buen medico, pero el no estaba preparado para los desafíos y las cosas extrañas que le ocurren a los chicos normales de su edad. Hombres que pretenden ser mujeres, chicos apuestos, chicas molestas y una pandilla de bravucones con un enorme secreto./ Yaoi en su mayoría.


Disclaimer(?)

Seeee, los personajes no me pertenecen, la apariencia física descrita en el fic es obra de su creador Masashi kishimoto.

...

Cuaderno de química

Capítulo I

Ya era bastante tarde comparado con la hora a la que tenía que salir de la cama, era importante que estuviese listo hace ya más de media hora, una vez más sonó el radio despertador, era su primer día en la universidad pública, su primera vez como un estudiante de medicina guapo y aplicado; todas las vacaciones se paso los días yendo al gimnasio y estudiando como ratón de biblioteca, tenía en mente ser mejor y diferente a todos los demás_ loosers_ que lo acompañarían en su proceso para volverse un medico.

Pero… ¿De qué serviría todo eso? Si ni siquiera se había levantado de la cama

_Anaconda_ de Nicky Minaj, sonó por tercera vez el radio reloj debajo de la cama del joven Uchiha, ya hecho pedazos y con las bocinas rotas apenas lograba emitir el sonido de esta fastidiosa pero pegajosa canción.

Después de un rato por fin asomo su cabeza despeinada que se hallaba atrapada bajo esa avalancha de cobijas, entrecerró los ojos y torció la boca en señal de fastidio, con dificultad logro sacar una mano de entre las sabanas y se estiro a alcanzar el molesto aparato que se encontraba bajo su cama, aquel reloj que le había regalado su hermano con el fin de despertarlo temprano en aquellos días que supuestamente iban a ser de importancia para el o por lo menos cuando no se había trasnochado viendo películas.

Se estiro tanto como pudo, tanto que casi se cae de la cama; lo agarro con fuerza y comenzó a azotarlo contra la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama, golpe tras golpe logro hacer que ese molesto radio se callara…

Suspiro y se volvió a enrollar en sabanas y a seguir con sus sueños. Pero este se despertó otra vez al notar que el muy desgraciado radio aun estaba sirviendo.

— ¡Cállate de una vez! — Exclamo, se sentó en la cama furioso, tomo el radio y lo halo con fuerza hasta que lo desconecto del toma corriente y lo aventó por la ventana tan fuerte que fue a parar hasta el patio de su vecino.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, se puso de pie muy rápido, tenia ojeras y le dolía todo, no se le hacía extraño ya que estuvo haciendo ejercicios como yoga y otras cosas como gimnasia, pero lo que se le hacía extraño es que le dolieran los ojos y la garganta.

Se arrastro lentamente hasta el baño, se vio al espejo y se sorprendió al ver el desastre que estaba hecho, tenía los ojos rojos y ojeras, su cabello estaba lleno de frituras y había olvidado cepillarse los dientes antes de colapsar sobre su cama.

— No volveré a desvelarme viendo películas en _FoxLife _— susurro mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

La maratón de películas de FoxLife, un día antes de su tan esperado momento como universitario oficial decidió relajarse un poco viendo películas, pero parece que se relajo demasiado, acomodo su sillón favorito frente a la TV plasma que su padre había comprado especialmente para ver deportes y que Sasuke disfrutaba de ver películas de drama sin que su padre se enterara, compro un _Sixpack_ de sodas y una bolsa de papitas tamaño familiar para él solo.

Rio viendo por decima vez Pequeñas grandes amigas y Legalmente rubia, lloro una vez más viendo _Titanic_ y desgasto sus cuerdas bucales junto a _Merryl Streep_, ya que conocía todos los temas de _Abba_ en Mama Mía.

— Eres un tonto — susurro diciéndose a sí mismo.

Tomo la botellita de enjuague bucal e hizo gárgaras una y otra vez, lavo su cara y se quito las aquellas lagrimas que había derramado por _Leonardo Di caprio en Titanic_ que se habían secado en sus mejillas.

Después de 20 largos minutos de un baño de burbujas, secado, cepillado continuo y de peinar cuidadosamente cada uno de sus mechones con gel se dispuso a salir hacia la institución educativa que estaba a una hora de sus casa, fue tan inútil haber planeado todo esto para nada y tan inútil haber pasado días consiguiendo un apartamento que estuviese cerca a la universidad, no podía permitir que se perdiera una oportunidad de ese tipo, sino sus padres lo matarían por haberles hecho perder su dinero en un apartamento que costaba más que su carrera.

Se apresuro, camino a paso rápido por entre las calles abarrotadas de personas, ya era muy tarde, corrió ágilmente y atravesó las avenidas bastante congestionadas hasta que llego a la estación del autobús.

— ¡Espere! — grito, pero el conductor hizo caso omiso a los gritos ahogados de el joven. ¿Qué pasa? se pregunto, su garganta estaba inflamada y no podía hablar muy fuerte sin que su voz suene como la de una cucarachita.

— ¡Maldición! — Exclamo, era el último autobús hasta la próxima hora.

Agacho la cabeza y se sentó un rato a descansar en el sucio banquito que estaba en la estación, se quedaría allí a esperar el próximo bus, perdería la inducción, la bienvenida y las muy inútiles palabras del director; ya nada podía hacer más que esperar o llegar hasta la universidad por sus propios medios.

"Podría caminar hasta la universidad, pero llegaría mucho mas tarde" pensó.

"¿Qué podría hacer?"

Se levanto de la silla con la frente en alto, se acerco a la acera de la avenida, levanto su brazo derecho en posición horizontal y por ultimo levanto su dedo pulgar.

—No hay nada más que pueda hacer, más que pedir aventón— susurro.

Después de unos cuantos minutos un auto lujoso rojo se detuvo delante de él, los vidrios polarizados no le permitieron ver quien era aquella misteriosa persona tan amable que quiera llevarlo a su universidad.

Los vidrios descendieron lentamente y pudo ver que era una rubia y joven mujer.

Continuara…


End file.
